Multiplayer Setup For Myth II
(this article is part of this wiki's Intro To Myth guide. Visit the guide for more info) Myth offers online and LAN-based multiplayer, for competitive and co-operative play. Multiplayer Servers When the game was brand-new, the official game server was Bungie's Bungie.net ("bnet"). Once the game moved into the phase of being supported by a volunteer dev fan community, other servers took over when bnet was shutdown. 'Mariusnet' In the recent past, the only server was Mariusnet. It has been down since mid-2013, but may be coming back online soon. The best way to know the status of it is to check for posts on their home page. 'Gate of Storms' In 2013 Gate of Storms came online, and that is currently where everyone is playing. 'Other Servers' If new servers come online, you may learn about them at the Project Magma home page, or by checking their forums. Multiplayer Setup 'Gate of Storms' 'Registration' You do not need to register for Gate of Storms, you can play as a guest user. However, if you register, you can track your play stats, people can message you when you're offline via private message, you can post in the GoS forum, you can play in tournaments, and no one can steal your name and pretend to be you online. To register, read the GoS FAQ. 'Server Sign-in' * Launch Myth II, choose "Multiplayer Game" * Right above the "Login" name box, if the server does NOT say Gate of Storms, then click the "Server" button at the bottom and choose Gate of Storms * Login using your ID and password. You can learn more about the login screen by reading the original Myth II manual (although some things in there will be out-of-date). Once you're logged-in, you can single-click to highlight your name in the player list, click the "Stats" button, and there are a few fields you can fill-out about yourself, if you like. Finding Players 'Servers' Currently (early 2014) there is only 1 server (Gate of Storms). If more come online (Mariusnet?), and you go onto 1 server and find few people, you may want to check the other server. The server websites also have ways for you to see who's online without signing-in via Myth. For instance at Gate of Storms, the menubar control in the far upper right corner will show you who's online in each room lobby. 'Server Room Lobbies' Once you're online in a server, you start off in a particular room lobby. If players are in another lobby, you'll have to change lobbies. In the upper left corner is a banner telling you the name of the lobby you're in, how many players are in the lobby, and how many games are in the lobby. To change lobbies, click and hold anywhere on the lobby banner to see the other lobbies. Click-and-drag your mouse pointer and release it on the lobby you want to switch into. You can learn more about the multiplayer interface by reading the original Myth II manual (although some things in there will be out-of-date). The Game List Games listed with: o White text: Available for you to join o Gray text: You can't join because the game is either in-progress, full, or closed to additional players. o Red text: You can't join yet?. It may be a different version of Myth than you, though more likely it's because you are missing an expansion (plugin) that the game requires, either a map or a unit tagset. If you try to join, you will get a message telling you what plugin you are missing. If you click the small arrow it will search The Tain (but only the Tain, it won't search other file archives) to find that plugin for you and take you to its web page in your browser. You will then have to download the plugin and install it (which usually just means dropping it into your Myth II:plugins folder). 'Autohosting' If the game you're joining is an autohosted game, it means the person hosting the game is not playing. To learn more, read the Autohost article. Hosting Games When you are hosting, other players around the world are trying to send Myth game data "addressed" to the Myth program running on your system. Without the proper setup, when the game data arrives at your home, your network doesn't know where to send it to, so it never gets to the copy of Myth running on your computer. In order for other players to be able to join a game that you are hosting, your firewall and router have to be configured to open port number 3453 (allow data to come in via that port), and send data coming via that port to the computer on which you're running Myth. I can't tell you exactly how to do that, because I don't know exactly how your Internet is setup, what hardware you're using, what OS, etc. Even if I did, I don't know everything (even though I can generally figure-out everything ;) ). But I'll give some general info here, and once you know a bit, perhaps post on the Myth forums the details of your setup, or on a computer tech help forum somewhere, and hopefully you'll find success. Firewall The firewall issue is often the easiest to fix. And some people don't even have a firewall. If you do have one, then it intentionally blocks most network traffic, to prevent hackers from infiltrating your system. You have to allow Myth data to be passed through to the Myth application. For many people that have one, their firewall is a Personal firewall, just software/an option that is running on their own personal computer. And they usually have pretty easy to use interfaces. For instance, in Mac OS X, you'll normally find firewall options in System Preferences:Security:Firewall (or some variation of that). You can just add Myth to your settings as an app that should "Allow incoming connections". Port Forwarding Most people have a router, either built into their cable modem, or as a separate piece of wi-fi equipment. It routes your Internet service to multiple devices...all the computers in your home, smartphones, gaming consoles, etc. It does this by giving each device on your network a temporary, internal IP address. When Myth info comes over the Internet to your home, addressed to port 3453, you need your router to forward that info to your computer running Myth (& only your computer...not your smartphone, etc). You do this by setting up "port forwarding"/"port mapping". In order to do that, the router needs to know "where" your computer is on the network. Normally your router hands out addresses in a variable fashion. So you never know "where" your computer will end up in your internal network. Unless you change your setup to make sure your computer always has the same address. Then you'll be able to tell your router what address to forward port 3453 data to. There are many ways to do that, some better than others. I'll offer a few ways, but these aren't the only ways. Static IP Setup Pros: This process is pretty well-documented on how to do it Cons: Many. Read below The good point about going this route is, someone has documented pretty thoroughly how to set it up, no matter what OS or router you're using. The bad sides are...it's not good for laptops, because it binds your laptop to that 1 network, and you'd have to reconfigure your laptop to use it on wi-fi when you're out traveling. And whether desktop or laptop, it's a "fragile" setup. If you change the internal setup of your network, you might have to re-do these steps. Or if your ISP changes certain things on its side (like DNS Server address), you'd have to fix your setup. It may never break, or at least not often, but it's a possibility. There are a number of steps to set this up...none of them too complicated, but it might feel hard, because there are so many steps. If you want to try this, follow the advice here. If some of those instructions don't exactly match your setup...hit the forums or Google to figure it out. Address Allocation Setup Pros: This is the best way to do it Cons: Although it's easy to setup, you'll have to research to figure-out how to do it with your router If your router supports some form of "static allocation" of IP addresses, that can be a great solution (including for laptops). It's just a way of setting-up your router so it always gives the SAME address to your computer everytime. It's easier to setup than the "Static IP Setup" above, and it's more flexible, less "fragile". So setup a "static allocation" of address, then setup a port forwarding/mapping. As an example, if you have an Apple Airport router that isn't too old, it will support "DHCP Reservations", which will do exactly what you want. Learn how to set them up here. Once you have a DHCP Reservation setup, you can now tell your router what address it should forward port 3453 to. As an example, instructions for setting-up port mapping using Airport Utility 6 are at the bottom of this page. Testing Your Setup If you think you have it setup correctly, start hosting a game, then go here and test to see if your game is accessible. To learn about autohosting, read the Autohost article. Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Instructions